


A Normal Life

by CallMeCaptainOrSir



Series: One Hundred Ways To Say [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Diplomacy, Double Drabble, Drabble, Jedi, Jedi Training, Longing, M/M, Mandalore, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Obi-Wan Needs a Hug, One Shot, Padawan Obi-Wan, Separations, Short One Shot, starwars100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 13:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14403561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCaptainOrSir/pseuds/CallMeCaptainOrSir
Summary: Day Six: Have a good day at workQui-Gon is going off planet for a diplomatic mission, and Obi-Wan wonders what it would be like if they had normal lives.





	A Normal Life

**Author's Note:**

> Part six of the hundred day challenge!  
> If you want details hit me up on [Tumblr](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com) or check out the [post](https://millicentisdone.tumblr.com/post/173050097913/100-ways-star-wars-challenge).
> 
> I had a really long day at work (and prom!) yesterday, so I didn't get a chance to post this.

“Do you ever wish we could have normal life?”

Qui Gon paused his packing, shoving aside a robe to make space for the younger man. “What do you mean?”

“Always moving, always responsible for the peace of the Galaxy.” Obi Wan dropped to the bed beside him. “Always hiding us. I love our lives, but at the same time…”

“It is an honor to serve the Jedi,” He paused. “But yes.”

Obi Wan dropped his head to his shoulder and Qui Gon pulled him against his side. “I’m just tired to worrying about you, and all of this.”

He pressed a kiss to the other's coppery hair,  “I know. I know, but I'll be back quick this time, and next time we'll go to Mandalore together. Pretend I'm going on a business trip. People with normal lives do that, right?"

Obi Wan sighed, “Yes, but they don't end up with people shooting at them as they flee across the country. They don't have to call their partner's to rescue them when it turns out they landed in an active war zone.

The other man laughed, “Maybe I take such risks because I know you'll be there to save me.”

He leaned in and kissed him, unhurried and confident. They sat there, pressed against each other, reassuring themselves they'd get to do this again. Qui Gon’s com drew his attention and he sighed against his lover' s lips. “I have to go darling.”

Obi Wan kissed him quickly and shoved the last of his robes into his case. “Have a good day at work dear. I'll see you soon.”


End file.
